The present invention features a surfboard transportation device for allowing a user to transport a surfboard. The transportation device comprises a first vertical support component connected to a second vertical support component via center support bars. Attachment ropes can be attached to the first and second vertical support components to secure the surfboard in the device.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.